Friendship
by Morinoe
Summary: Crossover with X; 50 sentences on Misa and Hokuto's relationship.


**Fandom:** Tokyo Babylon/X/Death Note  
**Pairing:** Sumeragi Hokuto x Amane Misa  
**Theme Set:** Beta  
**Rating**: PG.  
**Warnings:** May not make sense timeline-wise, set during the time skip so there are spoilers, crack pairings.  
**Notes:** Written for **1sentence** on live journal. Took me WAAY longer than it should. Written in chronological order.

**#01- Walking**

Misa was walking home when she first met Hokuto and Light didn't ask why she returned home late.

**#02- Waltz**

Misa watched Hokuto dance and Hokuto was the one who started their friendship.

**#12 Blessing**

Misa never admitted that to her, meeting Hokuto was a blessing when she needed a true friend.

**#20 Bane**

There was nothing about Misa that annoyed Hokuto at all and the feeling was mutual.

**#23 Questions**

Whenever a question between them was unanswered, it remained that way.

**#24 Quarrel**

The two of them didn't agree on everything but their arguments were quick and simple.

**#09 War**

War was a subject that never made itself into their conversations.

**#27 Jester**

Misa could make Hokuto laugh even when the latter felt a strange form of depression.

**#28 Jousting**

Hokuto's witty banter was something that entertained Misa.

**#42 Neutral**

Misa hoped that Hokuto's opinion on Kira was neutral- and even if that wasn't the case, she was glad that they never discussed Kira or the relationship would have probably ended before Misa could realize what she felt for Hokuto.

**#30 Just**

Misa never asked what Hokuto though on whether or not Kira was justice- she was afraid of the answer.

**#17 Belief**

Misa talked about an unrequited love and devotion, and Hokuto always believed her.

**#07 Waste/Wasteland**

Hokuto doesn't understand how the person Misa only refers to as her fiancé wastes her love and devotion like that- but Hokuto doesn't know that much on Misa's life with that person so there must be something she doesn't know.

**#04 Wonder**

Hokuto always wondered how Misa lived with the man she only to as her fiancé.

**#05 Worry **

But then again, Misa never asked when Hokuto talked to her about her worries regarding Subaru without telling her exactly where her worries lay.

**#03 Wishes**

"Do you have a wish, Misa-san?", Hokuto asks, and Misa thinks that hers to find someone who loves her the same way she does might as well come true- but just maybe.

**#06 Whimsy**

Hokuto would drive Misa away from her dreams about a world where she and Light can live happily- and Misa herself didn't mind at all.

**#08 Whiskey and Rum**

The only person next to whom Misa ever got drunk was Hokuto.

**#22 Quirks**

Misa didn't think Hokuto had any quirks but managed to stop herself from seeing Hokuto as perfect just in time.

**#31 Smirk**

When Misa first mentions the word 'sakura' Hokuto's expression doesn't resemble a smirk at all.

**#35 Sarcasm **

Hokuto knew she was seeing a different side to the one most knew as Misa-Misa when she started using sarcasm next to her and only her.

**#37 Soliloquy**

Misa would always listen to what Hokuto had to say even if Hokuto wasn't addressing her but talking to herself.

**#40 Solitary**

She shouldn't be feeling lonely when Light is next to her, and yet she felt much closer to Hokuto then she ever felt to Light.

**#48 Virtuous**

Misa wanted to know how to be as strong and kind and Hokuto.

**#47 Valiant**

Hokuto taught Misa how much she can be brave.

**#13 Bias**

Misa always favored Light but it changed when her feelings for Hokuto became far more then platonic.

**#10 Weddings**

Misa imagined what a wedding with Hokuto would be like and it embarrassed her to think about it.

**#45 Natural**

Misa loved Hokuto, and it wasn't natural for her to love another woman so differently.

**#34 Serenade**

Misa imagined herself serenading to Hokuto and it amused her for some odd reason.

**#14 Burning**

Even if her cookies were burnt when she returned to see them, Hokuto decided that receiving her first kiss from Misa made up for it.

**#21 Quiet**

There was rarely a quiet moment between them until Misa finally kissed Hokuto after days of suppressing the feelings.

**#26 Jump**

Misa jumped slightly the first time Hokuto asked her on a date.

**#19 Balcony**

They spent almost their entire first date on a balcony.

**#15 Breathing **

Misa liked the feeling of a sleeping Hokuto's breath on her neck.

**#33 Stupidity**

Misa Amane herself - buried under lipstick and platinum blonde pigtails and smiles and laughter -was much smarter than anybody knew, anyone other than Hokuto, next to whom Misa felt that she could be herself.

**#39 Share**

_Surely Light wouldn't mind sharing me with Hokuto-chan, _Misa thinks, and adds that he probably wouldn't care anyway.

**#29 Jewel**

Hokuto bought Misa a small and fake jewel that Misa cherished in her little secret treasure box.

**#32 Sorrow**

Misa never imagined that she'd cry for anyone other than Light so much.

**#11 Birthday**

Misa never asked about Hokuto's birthday but on hers she received a colourful wedding dress that she kept to herself after Hokuto disappeared.

**#16 Breaking**

When Misa found out that Hokuto died, it broke her yet Light was there and she managed to move on.

**#18 Balloon**

If you don't hold a balloon enough, it will fly away- and Misa wonders if she could've prevented Hokuto's death too.

**#25 Quitting **

Misa didn't give up hoping that Hokuto might show up one day even if it was childish and naïve.

**#38 Sojourn**

It all ended quickly and Misa was missing Hokuto before she even realized it.

**#41 Nowhere**

After they both left, it seemed that Misa's life was going nowhere and she couldn't go on like this.

**#44 Near**

The end is near, and Misa _waits._

**#46 Horizon**

She knows she reached the top, the limit, and she cannot take it anymore.

**#49 Victory**

In the end, nobody won.

**#50 Defeat**

And in the end, nobody lost, because there was no game.

**#43 Nuance**

Dying is quick and painless, and Misa doesn't feel a shade of regret as she lies on the floor and departs from the world.


End file.
